


【马偕daddy kink】读书的故事

by psychoambrose



Category: MB
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoambrose/pseuds/psychoambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N：昨天看了笑笑的马偕daddy kink心情久久不能平静于是今天也码了一个短短的>w</p>
    </blockquote>





	【马偕daddy kink】读书的故事

**Author's Note:**

> A/N：昨天看了笑笑的马偕daddy kink心情久久不能平静于是今天也码了一个短短的>w

没有任何安排的周日照例是马勇与偕天玩耍的日子。  
前一天晚上一如既往激烈的某项运动并没有影响他们第二天早上起来去健身房举铁，一个小时的训练结束后两个人回到家里，一起洗了澡之后就迫不及待地开始了他们的游戏。  
今天的天气非常好，马勇穿着酒红色的浴衣，把书房的窗帘拉开，窗户打开，让温暖的风和阳光一同进入屋子里，把一把休闲椅放在了阳光照的到的地方。从书架上拿了一本书便坐到了椅子上。刚刚吹了头发的偕天正好按照他的吩咐走进了书房，他的头发还没有完全干，浓密的黑色的小卷儿在阳光下泛着光泽，米白色的浴衣领口有淡淡的水渍。  
马勇招手示意他过来，偕天便乖乖走了过去，蹲下坐在马勇的脚边，头枕放在他的大腿上抬起长长的睫毛看着马勇勾起的嘴角，眼神单纯的像一个孩子。  
马勇把手指插进偕天半湿的卷发里，奖赏似的地抚摸他，像在抚摸一只乖驯的小猫，对方也像一只小猫一样地回应了他，用脸颊蹭了蹭他的膝盖，露出满足的笑容。  
“想不想坐到daddy的腿上让daddy念故事给你听？”马勇拿起休闲椅扶手上的书放到自己的腿上，另一只手从自己的小爱人的头发滑到了他的脸上，单手便覆住了对方的脸颊。  
和马勇进行了这样的“游戏”已经有2个星期，现在的偕天完全没有了最初对背德的恐惧，他从中得到了很多的快乐，也更加进入了自己在这个“游戏”中的角色。他乖巧地点了点头马勇便把他从地上拽了起来让他坐在了自己的腿上，双手把小自己一圈的爱人环在怀里让对方把头靠在自己的肩膀上，在他的额头上吻了一下，“那你要听话，不要乱动，知道了吗？”马勇用低沉的声音在偕天的耳边提出要求。热气喷在偕天的耳畔让他后背一紧，“知道了……daddy。”  
马勇满意的在他的耳垂上又啄了一下，仅仅是一个小小的动作就让偕天感觉有麻酥感从耳朵传到脖子再顺着脊髓传遍全身，他想要扭动身子来缓解这种感觉想到了刚刚做出的保证只好忍住了。破坏定好的规矩会受到什么样的惩罚他再清楚不过了，他可不想在这样温柔的时刻被惩罚，一点也不想。于是他用手紧紧拽住自己浴衣的下摆来缓解自己的不适。  
马勇翻开了手中的书。这本书的封面写着格林童话，封面的插画非常漂亮和可爱，笔触甜美得像甜牛乳一般，软糯又温情。但是这只是表现罢了，看似纯洁美好的封皮里面其实内容是成人同志版的童话故事。偕天突然觉得自己现在和这本书很像，外表看是那么的幼稚和单纯，但内容的放纵和迷乱却超过了任何人的想象。但是这又怎么样呢，和自己的爱人享受欢愉，无论形式如何放荡其本质都是单纯的，至少此刻用身体给予他安全感的男人是这又说服他的。  
马勇翻到了小红帽的故事，“我来给你讲小红帽的故事好么偕天？”一只手捧着书，一只手隔着偕天的浴衣扶住他的腰侧轻轻揉捏，又让对方僵了一下，得到了对方肯定的答复后马勇开始念起了故事。  
“很久很久以前，有一个漂亮的男孩叫小红帽总是喜欢穿很可爱的女装一个人去树林里玩，”马勇放在偕天腰侧的手渐渐开始向前方移动，伸进了他的浴衣里，指间触到了他的腹肌，“他从来不知道自己有多可爱，直到有一天他遇到了一个穿着灰色衣服的人，他说他是一只狼。”马勇的手指有些凉，似有似无的触感落在偕天热热的皮肤上，他不知道为什么即使是这么轻微的触摸也让他心烦意乱，他忍不住歪过头用嘴唇去碰年长的爱人的脖子，鼻子里全是对方的气味，正在他沉醉其中的时候突然屁股上挨了狠狠的一巴掌，“偕天我说过好好坐着不准乱动。”马勇的手从他的衣服里伸出来，声音完全没有了刚刚的温柔，“如果听不懂的话我不介意来教教你。”虽然声音完全不带笑意，但嘴角还是上扬的，让偕天咽了口吐沫。“不daddy，我会乖乖的。”睫毛无辜地颤了一下，目光又回到马勇拿着书的手上，但看着那双手脑子里却全是昨天晚上它扶在自己架在对方肩膀上的腿的场景，偕天感觉到腹部下方发紧赶紧把思绪拽了回来，想听马勇继续读书来缓解自己的焦躁不安。  
可是马勇的手一刻不老实地在偕天身上摸来摸去，他的声音越来越低，随着故事的情节越来越露骨，他渐渐变成了在偕天的耳边低语。偕天知道对方只是给自己犯错误制造条件来惩罚自己罢了，但是他必须要努力克制自己的行为，努力做daddy的乖孩子，他知道马勇喜欢他这副努力不犯错误的样子——即使到头来该犯的错误总是会犯的，该有的惩罚也总是会有的。这也是他们游戏的有趣之处。  
“……’小红帽，这件衣服下面是什么呢？’大灰狼并不理会小红帽的挣扎掀开了他的裙摆，……”读到这一段的时候马勇突然歪过头勇舌头去逗弄了偕天的耳垂，一只手从偕天的衣服底下伸了进去，抓住了他的大腿，又顺着肌肉的线条摸到了他的臀部，并停下来轻轻揉起了那紧致却柔软的肌肤。偕天被这突然的逗弄刺激而忍不出让呻吟从自己的喉咙里逃了出来，臀部也不禁动了一下让对方的手更加方便的揉捏自己。  
“偕天，闭嘴别出声音，你又想带上你的钳口球了么。”听到马勇威胁的叫了自己的名字，他赶紧强忍着一动也不动，对方的手并没有停止动作反而从臀大肌渐渐开始向臀沟移动，越来越靠近他希望被填满又耻于承认的地方。越来越强烈的麻酥感从马勇和他接触的地方浸润入皮肤，又顺着血液流经全身血管，进入组织液将这种感觉带向每一个细胞，他的身体终于又不受daddy定下的规则的束缚让他发出了呻吟，他把头后仰完全躺在了马勇肩膀上，手抓住马勇的胳膊渴望更多的接触，  
马勇把书扔到一边，空闲下来的手拽住偕天刚刚抓住自己胳膊的双手，“你不知道手应该放到哪里是么，还是希望我把你的手绑在书桌上好好惩罚你？”偕天紧闭双眼牙齿咬着下唇慌忙摇头，感觉到马勇的手指已经碰到了自己的小穴并开始试探性地进入，他既紧张又兴奋，开始有些颤抖，双手被紧紧抓住让他想找地方抓住来缓解自己的酥软都做不到，如果不是马勇此刻把他牢牢圈在怀里，他大概早就掉到了地上。  
见到自己年轻的爱人的反应这样激烈，马勇露出了非常得意又充满挑逗的笑容，他的爱人的敏感让他自己也兴奋得不行。他感觉自己的下体充血，顶在了自己怀中人的臀瓣上，隐忍而渴望进一步的抚慰。“不准出声音偕天，不然我会狠狠地惩罚你，你知道不乖的孩子会怎么样的。”马勇把对方的耳垂整个含在了口中以舌舔舐，手指突然进入了对方干涩的洞口。年轻的身体全身肌肉都绷紧了，不断抽气，努力不发出任何声音但还是有细小的呜咽从齿间流出，马勇并没有对此过于苛责，他专注于将手指在温暖而紧张的内壁中探索，过了一会儿又加入一根手指，他享受着黑色卷发的爱人辛苦的忍耐，毫不留情地将手指按到对方的甜蜜的一点。偕天还是抵抗不住巨大的快感的侵袭，叫声丝毫不受到压制得从干涩的喉咙中逃了出来。  
游戏该进入下一个环节了。  
马勇满脸得逞的笑容但声音却做出了很不高兴的样子，“你这个坏孩子，”不断地用手指刺激着偕天的那一点，对方已经失去了压制自己声音的力量，不知廉耻地发出声音，“连自己的声音都管不住？看了我必须教你如何控制自己了。”手指从偕天已经放松的多的后穴中撤出，对方因为突然失去的接触几乎要哭出来，迷乱的长着眼睛无辜的看着自己，里面充满了泪水。这幅样子让他口干舌燥，他一把抱起小自己一圈的人放到了宽大的樱桃木写字台上，桌子上的东西掉到了地上，发出撞击的声音。马勇几乎是撕扯开了偕天的浴衣，扔到了地板上，打开写字台的抽屉拿出了紫色的钳口球。偕天在看到钳口球的时候紧张地摇着头，他一点也不喜欢那东西，每次摘下后他都感觉自己的下巴要脱臼了，“不，daddy！”偕天一副可怜兮兮的样子求饶，“别给我带上那个好吗？”“不会控制自己的声音的坏孩子必须被教导。”马勇喜欢偕天惧怕他的样子，尽管他也清楚对方是为了取悦自己故意表现出来的，但这丝毫不影响他的下体因为幻想得到满足而变得更为坚挺。他抓起偕天厚厚的头发，柔顺的卷发此刻已经完全干了，他给自己年轻的爱人戴上了钳口球，对方的求饶变成了模糊不清的呜咽。马勇把对方的双腿分开向前拽了一下，解开了自己浴衣带子，将自己完美的身体展现在对方眼前，下体已经完全挺立在空气中，虽然马勇已经迫不及待了但还是仔细扩张了刚刚已经放松了很多的小穴，虽然说是在惩罚，但他绝对不想伤到自己最珍贵的男孩。偕天在手指的逗弄下将头别向一边，想要发出声音却被口中的东西挡住只能发出含混的哼声，涎液顺着嘴角流到了桌子上。对方这么了解他的身体，他感觉自己只是被这几根手指玩弄就可以射出来。但马勇没有让这件事情发生，他在偕天等久了之后终于把自己的下体送入了已经很放松的洞口，但即便如此，偕天紧致的后穴对于他的尺寸还是太小，在进入的瞬间对方还是因为疼痛而抽泣却发不出声音。在慢慢地进出了几次后两个人终于适应了彼此，最初的疼痛和阻碍感也慢慢被全然的快感所取代。在马勇精准的进攻下偕天不久就到了高潮，在自己年长的爱人娴熟的抽送下很快又到了第二次高潮，直到对方将爱液留在了自己的体内时，偕天已经经历了三次巅峰状态，开始有些恍惚了。  
在几轮进攻后，马勇从偕天的身体中退了出来，解开了对方的钳口球。偕天已经满脸都是眼泪，睁大眼睛看着马勇，解开口中的束缚后他不顾自己的下颌的酸痛第一句竟是“Daddy我知道错了。”马勇宠溺地双手捧起了他的脸，俯下身温柔地深吻他。  
自己年轻的爱人叫自己daddy，他是自己小宝贝，但马勇知道他最宠爱的小宝贝是如何努力地取悦自己，他感觉真正被宠坏的人其实他自己。  
马勇用自己的浴衣包裹起了偕天走到浴室，在浴缸里放上了温暖的水，两个人一起进去。他要给他最爱的宝贝清理身子，或者他们会在那里进行下一轮游戏。

**Author's Note:**

> 呜呜呜我觉得毁了笑笑的作品TAT


End file.
